Pour un baiser ?
by KusoIcry
Summary: Un petit truc tout mignon sans prétention pour changer de d'habitude.


**Après ça, tu as intérêt à l'écrire ton recueil mama. Ou je te fais la peau sinon. xx**

 **Bon, c'est un essais, bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était la première fois. Bokuto glissa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour l'humidifier avant de relever les yeux.

« Bokuto-san, vous comptez rester sur le perron ? »

Non, bien sûr que non, ce serait stupide. Mais Bokuto était stupide et personne ne pouvait le nier. Personne à part ses coéquipiers peut être, et quoique. Même cela ce n'était pas sûr.

« Si vous ne voulez plus venir je ne vous force pas. »

Si, il voulait venir, il en avait envie. Très envie. Il avait tanné le plus jeune depuis tellement de temps pour pouvoir passer le seuil de la porte. Un soupir se fit entendre et une main chaude, trop chaude attrapa la sienne, il se fit tirer. Elle était douce, chaude, incroyablement fine et elle était autour de la sienne, exerçant une légère pression. Agréable. Ce fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ? »

Akaashi fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête, sa main s'extirpant avec douceur de celle du plus grand. Sans dire un mot le plus petit retira ses chaussures avant de traverser le couloir, il s'arrêta au milieu du salon et se retourna vers le hibou.

« On peut rester au salon ou monter dans ma chambre, c'est comme vous préférez. »

Le salon ? La chambre ? Bokuto plissa les sourcils et glissa ses doigts sur son menton.

« Ta chambre je pense. Ouais, c'est plus cool. »

C'était plus cool, Akaashi soupira, il n'aimait pas particulièrement ce mot et le plus grand le savait. Il l'appréciait encore moins lorsque le dit mot était dirigé vers sa personne ou vers quelque chose l'entourant, il n'était pas cool.

« Tu es _cool_ Akaashi, pas cool. Non, _cool._ »

Et il haussa les épaules, il ne comprenait rien aux propos du plus âgé, il ne cherchait plus à comprendre de toute façon. Le temps lui ayant fait comprendre que cela ne mènerait à rien.

Les deux garçons montèrent l'escalier et pénétrèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune. Bokuto ne put s'empêcher de regarder un peu partout après avoir demandé au plus petit si cela le dérangeait, _même si cela me dérangeait vous l'auriez fait_ , avait-il répondu tirant une moue au plus grand. Puis Bokuto stoppa tout mouvement, il était face au lit, il laissa traîner ses doigts dessus et s'y installa après y avoir été invité par le passeur encore debout. Ses mains se mirent à trembler légèrement alors qu'il sentait le regard du plus jeune se poser sur lui. Il gesticula sur le lit, mal à l'aise.

« C'est ma première fois. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je dois faire, ça m'rend vachement nerveux. »

La phrase tira au brun un gloussement. Le rouge teinta les joues du hibou alors que ses propres mots lui montaient au cerveau.

« Cette phrase est vachement gênante en fait. »

Le plus vieux s'esclaffa avant de cacher son visage derrière ses mains. Le double sens n'ayant pas été désiré.

« Effectivement. »

La voix d'Akaashi sonna étrangement douce, Bokuto releva la tête et son regard s'ancra aux siens. Le plus petit semblait gêné et son regard oscillait entre lui et derrière lui. Ses joues rougirent de plus belle et il se rappela la raison de sa visite.

« Je peux m'installer avec vous ? »

S'il pouvait s'installer avec lui, oui, il le pouvait. Même contre lui s'il le voulait, pourquoi pas dans ses bras aussi. S'il en avait envie il était prêt à tout, oui, à bien y réfléchir, si le brun désirait quelque chose il ferrait son possible pour le lui donner. Un faible soupir se fit entendre et avant que le hibou n'ait eu le temps de réagir Akaashi se trouvait face à lui, ses genoux frôlant les siens. Le plus vieux fit un bon et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit, mettant le plus de distance possible entre lui et le corps du plus jeune.

« Agissez normalement. »

C'était facile à dire. Le plus grand déglutit et serra des poings autour de la couverture. Il avait chaud mais frissonnait à chacun des contacts du plus jeune. Son corps se tendit complètement alors qu'il s'installait sur le lit, son lit, son genou frôlant sa cuisse dénudée. Les réactions de son corps étaient gênantes, affreusement gênante. Bokuto se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, sa main rentrant en contact avec celle du plus jeune. Il s'empourpra un peu plus alors qu'il la pressait. Elle était fine, douche, chaude, mais il le savait déjà. Comme prit d'une volonté propre, son pouce se mit à caresser le dessus de la main.

« Bokuto-san… »

Un frisson parcourut le corps du plus grand qui tourna la tête vers le plus jeune.

« Je vais vous embrasser. »

Les yeux du plus grand s'écarquillèrent. Il allait l'embrasser. Ses lèvres, contre les siennes. L'idée se trouva être étrangement angoissante et l'ace ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler. Akaashi le sentit, forcément. Il extirpa sa main de celle du plus grand et porta celle-ci à ses lèvres, les joues aussi rouges que celles du plus grand. Délicatement, presque tendrement, il déposa un baiser aux creux de celle-ci provoquant un nouvel excès de chaleur sur le visage du hibou. Décidément il avait chaud. Déçu, Bokuto regarda Akaashi se rasseoir sur le lit. Il avait manqué sa chance, il se mordilla la lèvre avant d'attraper l'avant-bras du plus petit qui le regarda faire.

« Akaashi. »

Il haussa un sourcil, attendant la suite. La main se resserra.

« Akaashi… »

Le deuxième se leva alors que l'ace baissait les yeux. Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du plus jeune qui glissa une de ses mains sur les joues rougies de son capitaine. Il releva les yeux.

« Akaa…

-Bokuto-san. »

Le regard du plus jeune se fit plus doux. La main posée sur la joue migra vers la nuque et avant que le plus grand n'ai eu le temps de réagir ses lèvres se trouvèrent pressées par celles du plus jeune. Le baiser fut rompu rapidement et le plus petit se décala, se rasseyant à sa place les joues rougies.

« Encore. »

Bien que prononcé faiblement le mot parvint aux oreilles du passeur qui enjamba les cuisses de son aîné pour faciliter la chose. Lentement, il se pencha en avant et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles paradoxalement sèches et humide du plus grand. Le baisé se fit plus appuyé, les lèvres commencèrent à se mouvoir en même temps que les mains. Celles du passeur dans un premier temps immobiles passèrent autour du cou du plus âgé qui lui posa ses mains sur les hanches de son cadet. Le souffle court, les joues rougies et le cœur battant comme après un entraînement les deux garçons se séparèrent le temps de reprendre leurs souffles.

« Akaashi, encore. »

Durant quelques seconde Akaashi pressa ses lèvres contres celles de son capitaine avant de rompre le baisé. Il glissa un doigt sur ses lèvres face au froncement de sourcils du plus âgé.

« Ouvrez la bouche. »

Les yeux de Bokuto s'écarquillèrent alors que le rouge prenait à nouveau possession de ses joues. Il hocha finalement la tête de bas en haut avant d'attirer le plus petit contre lui. Ses bras l'enlacèrent étroitement et Akaashi cala son visage contre le cou de son amour.

Bokuto peinait à respirer calmement, la présence de son petit ami le troublant au possible. Le cœur battant à tout rompre il fit glisser sa main dans le dos de celui-ci créant des frissons sur son passage. Cela le fit exulter et il continua ce manège jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune se redresse, une petite moue sur le visage.

« Embrassez-moi au lieu de jouer. »

Le sourire déjà présent sur le visage du capitaine se fit plus grand et une de ses mains remonta pour finalement se loger dans la chevelure brune désordonnée. Une pression légère fut exercée et les lèvres se rejoignirent de nouveaux. Les bouches s'ouvrirent et les langues se cherchèrent alors que les joues rougissaient un peu plus si cela était possible. Akaashi rompit finalement le baisé, à bout de souffle.

« Je t'aime. »

Le plus jeune ne put empêcher de légère rougeur d'apparaître sur ses joues. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis hier, il n'était pas encore habitué aux déclarations spontanées de ce genre mais il allait falloir que cela se fasse rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rougir à chaque fois que son petit ami lui dirait ces quelques mots. Une moue contrite sur le visage, Akaashi pressa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle du plus grand lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur sa mère.

« Oh. »

Les deux garçons se séparèrent brusquement et Akaashi se retrouva au sol, les yeux écarquillés. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'il se remettait sur pied.

« Bokuto je présume ?

-En personne ! »

L'ace bomba le torse et adressa un grand sourire à la femme qui le lui rendit laissant le plus jeune perplexe et pantois.

« J'ai cru que Keiji n'allait jamais se décider à te ramener à la maison ! »

* * *

 **Bon, la mère d'Akaashi est un poil bizarre. Peut être qu'il y aura une suite, peut être pas. On verra bien !**

 **J'espère que cela vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, positive comme négative,**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
